thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Jokes and Pranks for Rosie
Rosie is a feisty energetic engine. She can pull both Freight Cars………….and Coaches as well. She’s proud of her smart lavender paint, and so is her driver. “Everybody says you have brighten up their entire afternoon, Rosie.” said her driver smiling at her. 1 fine morning Rosie whistled real loudly at the other train engines. “Look at me, I’m the smartest, most beautiful train engine on the railroad track.” “Rubbish,” replied James. “we’re all helpful and cheerful.” “Our manager says so, he’s our close friend and mentor.” “You know what, Rosie? asked Gordon. “What?” replied Rosie. “You’re getting all buffered up.” Rosie trundled angrily away. Later that afternoon, she still boasted. “I’m the fairy queen of the main line.” “I saw you pulling Freight Cars today, you’re only a feisty energetic engine.” Henry snorted. Rosie was more fed up than usual. “I pull some coaches too, Henry.” “Well, not as much as I do, Rosie.” Henry grunted. “The manager has promised for me………” Rosie was only making this up. Henry believed in her. “What plans?” Henry asked. “Uh, wait and see, Henry.” said Rosie. “Oh dear,” sighed Rosie. “now what’ll I do?” Meanwhile Percy was shunting the shiny new coaches. “Good afternoon, Rosie.” “Are those coaches for me?” asked Rosie hopefully. “No, Rosie, those coaches are for Henry’s express, I’ll fetch your Freight Cars next.” But Rosie was gonna play a joke and prank on the other train engines. “Actually, Percy, I’m taking the coaches, the manager asked me to tell you.” “But what about the Freight Cars?” “Uh, give them to Henry.” “Come on, Percy,” said his driver. “rules are rules.” So when Rosie’s driver returned, Rosie was coupled to the coaches and she trundled away. Percy returned with the Freight Cars. A few minutes later Henry arrived. “Where’s the express?” Percy told him about Rosie. “So here, are your old Freight Cars.” Henry was fed up, and so was his driver. “Wait ‘til the manager hears about this.” Meanwhile Rosie was enjoying herself enormously. “What a good plan, what a good plan!” Rosie exclaimed cheerfully. So then………..she saw the manager. “You know, some jokes and pranks are hilarious, but not those 1s, Rosie, you have caused a serious event of accidents.” “Yes of course, I know, kind sir.” said Rosie. “You’re gonna stay in your train engine shed ‘til you’re wanted.” Meanwhile the other train engines teased Rosie. “I wonder who’ll be pulling the express today.” said Henry. “I expect it’ll be you,” replied Gordon. “Rosie is stuck in the train engine shed because of her jokes and pranks.” Rosie was feeling very devastated and depressed. The very next morning she went back to work. “Hi there, Rosie,” whistled James. “it’s good to see you out and about again.” “I’m sorry I played those jokes and pranks on you,” said Rosie. “Are those my Freight Cars?” “Of course,” replied James kindly. “they’re pleased to have you back with them.” Rosie trundled into the harbor with her powerful train of Freight Cars. She bustled about all day and night, pushing and pulling them into place. “It’s time to go back home now, Rosie,” said her driver at last. “No Freight Cars or passengers, just the 2 of us.” But her driver was so very wrong. “Excuse me,” called a young man. “I got a meeting with the manager, and I’m gonna be late, can I ride in the back with you?” “Of course,” replied Rosie’s driver. Then she whispered to Rosie. "This young man is a railroad inspector." Rosie was most satisfied. She steamed along the main line just as slow and fast as she could. The manager was waiting for the railroad inspector and meeting him warmly. “This clever train engine gave me an excellent ride, you must be real proud of her.” “Of course indeed,” “Rosie, 1ce again you’re a brave and heroic train engine.” End of Rosie’s new side of the story sequence…………….. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts